


kites ( a short sequel )

by Amanzala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Birth, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Kei being a mum, Kuroo being a dad, Labour, M/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Some Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanzala/pseuds/Amanzala
Summary: For those who have read Kites, this work is basically about what happened during and after Kei's labour and a glimpse into a day of their lives as parents. Call it a very lengthy epilogue if you may.If you haven't read Kites, I think you should read that before you read this so it has a better flow for you.





	kites ( a short sequel )

**Author's Note:**

> For Raynedeer.  
> I hope this is as good as you expected, keeping my fingers crossed as I wait to hear what you think.   
> Love you loads..  
> Xo

Kei walked into the bathroom leisurely, he was so heavy he felt he waddled; he'd asked his husband but Tetsuro had assured him that he was walking fine though Kei doubted him. Kei knew Tetsuro was worried about what the pregnancy was doing to him and how often he looked tired. It had worsened as he'd entered his third trimester but it was good he was this advanced, in a week he'll have the baby and the strain on his body will lessen. God knows he needed it. 

 

He stepped into the shower just as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, his hand automatically flew there to nurse the spot; it was a painful sensation but it didn't last long and was gone just as soon as it came. It wasn't strange that he'd be feeling this way when he was close to giving birth, it was normal to begin to feel the first signs of being due as the time neared. The jabs had gotten more frequent especially of late and his mum had told him to be prepared just in case. They'd packed the things he and the baby will need weeks ago; if there was an emergency, they'll be good to go. 

 

He stood in the shower, letting the liquid soothe his achy body and lessen the discomfort he was feeling. He'd begun having intermittent showers lately after he'd noticed how they seemed to help especially with relaxing him, it had a way of squeezing the fatigue out of him and made him rest better. As he soaped himself, excited laughter floated to him, causing him to smile; when will the alphas grow up? They were having their friends over since it was a Saturday: Kotaro and Tetsuro were playing a video game, while Keiji watched Yu and Mae - his and Kotaro's daughter- eat and play. Kenma and Shoyo should be here any moment, it'll be a full house. It was weird for him to think this, considering his aversion to noise, but he loved having them all around. It was like having an extended family.

 

When he was done rinsing the lather off his body, he turned off the shower and was just towelling his hair when he felt liquid flow down his legs. Kei frowned, he was sure he'd turned off the shower, perhaps it was water dripping from his wet body. He was going to ignore it when he looked sharply down as realization dawned. Shit. With no time to waste, he quickly rinsed his legs again, dried off, threw on a pair of Tetsuro's boyfriend jeans, grabbed one of his own maternity shirts and slipped into a pair of Tetsuro's very comfortable slippers. He shut his eyes as another sharp pain assaulted him and he didn't open them until the numbing pan slowly diminished; when it did, he carefully scanned the bags they'd packed for this moment and, sure that everything was in order, proceeded to the parlour to break the news. 

 

Kei stood in the archway, watching the people in the room as he tried to get relaxed, panicking now wasn't a good idea. That was the thing with births, you could prepare all you wanted but when the time came, you just get nervous. Yu was gladly breaking every piece of cookie he picked up to share with 'little Mae', and the girl happily took it, eating as un-daintily as any one year old would while Keiji busied himself wiping both their mouths of crumbs and droplets of milk. Kotaro hooted again, causing Kei's eyes to rest on his alpha. Tetsuro had never had to experience something like this, he knew the man would be beyond panicked, he would freak and then freeze; he had to break it as gently as he possibly could. With a sigh, he walked to them and stopped

 

"umm... Tetsu?"

The man looked up at him with a smile 

"yes love?"

Kei shifted heavily

"we have to go to the hospital"

Tetsuro looked confused

"why? Thought your natal thing was just two days ago?"

"yeah this is...", kei searched for the right words, "its time"

Tetsuro looked even more confused

"time? For what?"

Kei touched his stomach, hoping he would take the hint

"my water broke"

From the other side of the room, he heard Keiji's sharp inhale though Tetsuro's expression didn't improve

"water? I'll get you another bottle of that's what you're asking", he couldn't see what a water bottle had to do with the hospital

Kei sighed, fuck it. They'll end up dancing around this for a whole day before Tetsuro would begin to understand

"Tetsuro I'm going into labour"

Beside his friend, Kotaro gasped dramatically

"holy__"

"Kotaro", Keiji's warning reached him in time

"__ mother"

 

Kei watched his husband's face go from confused, to understanding, to shocked, to fearful, to absolutely horrified. He was actually amused, he wouldn't have thought it possible for so much emotions to play seamlessly across one individual's face in such rapid succession. He would've laughed had he not understood the alpha's predicament. Tetsuro jumped to his feet, his face totally drained of colour and his eyes stretched beyond any limit Kei could've imagined

 

"I thought it wasn't until a week? You told me one week", Tetsuro looked at Kei as though daring him to deny it

"give or take. It could be earlier or later"

 

Amber eyes fell accusingly on Kei's bulge and Kei was tempted to tell him he couldn't blame this on their baby, not on his life. His head snapped up, he took a step towards Kei then retreated fearfully with a frantic expression on his face

 

"but we can't go into labour now Kei, we're not ready"

"if you have an attack or pass out, I swear it'll be the first bedtime story I tell this child and I will make sure it gets passed to each generation until I die". No frigging way was Tetsuro leaving him to go through this alone

 

Tetsuro blinked at the threat, looking in perplexity from his omega to the other across the room 

 

"I... I don't know,what to do". He'd mapped out a plan in his head for this very moment but everything evaporated as soon as he'd understood Kei's words. 

 

Kei let out a sharp hiss at that moment, his eyes shut as another bout hit. He laid a hand on his waist and slowly kneaded; it was getting worse but it was good that the contractions were still a little far apart, Tetsuro could use that time to collect himself. He counted his breathing, barely getting to three when he felt himself gathered into a very familiar warmth, he breathed in his alpha's scent and felt his own fears wane until they disappeared. The pain lasted a bit longer, as it lessened, Kei opened his eyes to meet very anxious amber staring at him fearfully

 

"babe?"

"I'm fine now"

The other adults had also drawn closer, Kotaro's mouth looked like it had somehow gotten permanently fixed in an 'o'

"are you packed?"

Kei nodded

"closet"

They rushed to get them but then Keiji dashed back

"colours?"

"blue and navy", Tetsuro spoke up, seeming to have gotten back a little of his functionality. Keiji dashed in the direction of their bedroom

"are you comfortable?"

Kei wanted to snap that he wasn't, no one was comfortable getting hit by contractions. Pain was uncomfortable, intermittent pain was worse, intermittent labour pain was the worst. But of course he couldn't say that otherwise Tetsuro would die. Instead he nodded

"I'm fine but we have to go now"

"right". He left hand on Kei's back to, using it to guide him forward whole the other held his hand. Kotaro and Keiji burst back in 

"done, let's go"

They'd almost gotten to the door when Kei paused, gritting his teeth

"fuck", he muttered so low only Tetsuro could hear. The hand that held Kei's tightened so hard Kei expected his bones would snap; if Tetsuro could breathe for him now, Kei was sure he would

"are you ok? Do you want to sit? Do you need some water?"

 

Not trusting himself to speak, Kei simply shook his head and took deep breaths through his mouth, as he did, he remembered a trick his mum taught him when he'd gone into labour with Yu; she'd said he should try counting backwards from a thousand, if he concentrated hard enough on counting, it'll distract him from the pain

"what's wrong with daddy?"

 

They all turned at the sound of Yu's terrified voice, they had forgotten all about the kids in the ruckus. The boy was holding Mae's hand protectively, the both of them were standing close by with their beautiful faces smeared with evidence of their treats, the dogs were standing on either side of them, seeming to ask the same thing Yu did. Keiji gawked at them, not even bothering to ask why his daughter was crowned in cookie crumbs or why there was milk flowing from Yu's pocket. He'd turned away for barely five minutes and they had been successful in utilizing that time to evolve into cute little piglets. Great. He gave Yu a soft smile

 

"your little sister's on the way"

His small eyes widened and he began to jump excitedly on his toes. Mae, thinking it was a type of playful exercise, joined in, seriously trying to balance herself on her toes

"I want to see her", he pleaded

"you will. But we'll had to wait until later, ok?"

Yu nodded enthusiastically

"ok"

 

The buzzer went off. Kotaro rushed to get the door, stepping aside as Shoyo walked in stomach first with Kenma close behind. The couple looked from person to person, no doubt wondering why they were all surrounding Kei with bags, serious faces and fearful expressions. Kenma's eyes lingered on the children's appearance in shock before they rested on Tetsuro

 

"what's happening?"

"we're having a baby, Kenma", Tetsuro announced, sounding both shocked and disbelieving. It was as though he'd just gotten the news himself and was in awe of it. Kenma's face ashened, he took a step back as Shoyo took one forward with a huge smile on his face

 

"that's amazing, I'm so happy for you"

"thank you"

Shoyo turned to his husband

"I'll stay with the kids, you go with them"

 

Kenma looked from Kei to the children, wondering which was the lesser evil. He wasn't so great with kids though he could manage. Labour though...

"I'll stay, you go with"

 

Like hell. Shoyo knew Kenma was shying away from the nervousness he was sure to feel and he'd be damned if he'd let him escape this experience

 

"you'll have to bathe them", Shoyo pointed both arms in their direction incredulously, "look at them"

 

And Kenma did, really looked. What the hell happened to them? He could still try though, there was no technicality in bathing kids, was there? It was just__

 

"Kenma. Blankets. Closet", Kei instructed through clenched teeth, and though Kenma had no idea what blankets Kei referred to or the specific number he was to bring, he didn't dare ask. Kei's tone forbade questions or complaints; the way Kei was glaring at him, he knew his head would go missing if he as much as breathe an inquiry. He jogged in, grabbed three and raced out in time to give Shoyo a kiss and catch the elevator before it closed. 

 

___

 

Nine hours of labour was no joke. He'd heard that the second birth was easier, maybe quicker, but that was far from his experience; to him, Yu's had been far less painful than this. But this time it was bearable in a way because of the steady presence of his alpha that soothed him at every turn and also the presence of their friends- though Kenma looked ready to bolt if he was set free. 

 

Tetsuro didn't save his side all through. When Kei walked up and down the hospital corridors in painful agitation, Tetsuro walked alongside him; he sat only when Kei sat, he offered his flesh for Kei to dig his nails into when the pain got worse, he gently massaged Kei's waist when the blonde stopped to rest his head on Tetsuro's neck in frustration, he whispered soft words of love and comfort when Kei seemed too weak to move, and helped Kei count his breathing. When they got into the birth room, he was there, holding Kei's hand, wiping his forehead with a damp towel, and offering soothing words of encouragement. At a point Kei had fallen back on the pillows, too exhausted to even open his eyes and Tetsuro had been the one to give him strength. He'd told him that he was there and he wouldn't leave him, that they'd get through it together.

 

When the baby finally came and the doctor announced that they had a beautiful little boy, Kei would never forget the way Tetsuro's eyes had filled with so much emotion as he'd kissed Kei's hand, then his lips, softly whispering against them how much he loved him and how grateful he was that Kei would go through all that for them. Neither would Kei forget the look of absolute adoration and love that bathed Tetsuro's face as he held their son in his arms, a warm smile playing on his lips as he choked on the many things he was feeling and wanted to say to the child. As Kei watched, he knew it was worth it; the unending pain, the lengthy discomfort, the long hours spent in anguish. All of that was worth it for the look on his alpha's face.

 

___

 

Three months gone...

 

Tetsuro woke up to the sounds of birds chirping happily a ways from the window of their bedroom. It was a school day, he had to get Yu ready for school and make breakfast for him. And Kei. Since giving birth, Kei had begun having breakfast as early as humanly possible, sometimes with a mid morning snack. He moved, only to get a soft protest from his omega, he chuckled and muttered an apology when Kei snuggled closer and carelessly flung an arm over his torso effectively locking him in place. He loved waking up to this: his mate perched close beside him, his sons fast asleep in their beds,the feeling of having a family he loved and who loved him back. He loved Kei very much, he couldn't say how thankful he was that Kei had forgiven him all those years ago; God alone knows what would've become of him otherwise. 

 

Kei yawned softly, stretching out his long limbs in such a way that made Tetsuro think how cute he was. He watched the honey eyes slit open, then blink in an effort to focus

 

"good mor__", the rest of Kei's greeting was swallowed up im Tetsuro's kiss

"morning"

Kei smiled and snuggled closer to his side

"can we spend the day in bed?"

Tetsuro chuckled lightly

"I don't mind, but what'll we do with the kids?"

 

Kei groaned exaggeratedly though he didn't mean it. It was tasking having to take care of children but he loved every moment he spent with his boys. Just then, the door burst open, Yu flew in and jumped unceremoniously on Tetsuro

 

"oohfffff", he protested at the sudden weight and with no ado, he lifted Yu high up horizontally, drawing out a squeal from him. "packing up some weight, are we?"

 

Yu giggled

"I'm flying, daddy!"

Tetsuro let him down on the bed unexpectedly and buried his head on his son's tummy just as the boy landed, using his mouth to make weird noises on it. Yu's legs shot up as he squealed some more, his hands holding on tight to his dad's head. Kei watched them with a grin, it still baffled him how Yu woke so early, sometimes even before they did

 

"daddy will you make me pancakes for school?". Ke chuckled at the panted request, as if. Between getting up and preparing Yu for school, the baby woke so doing anything besides feeding him was next to impossible

"where's my good morning?"

Yu stood on the bed and gave Kei a peck

"morning daddy", he repeated the same with Tetsuro, "morning dad". Then went on without waiting for a reply, "can I stay home with daddy and Hayate?"

 

Despite the obvious refusal sure to follow, Kei thought it was sweet of him to ask. He found himself smiling and seeming to catch it, Yu turned to him and gave him his pleading puppy eyes

"please?". He was thinking of a mild way to refuse when the baby made a small noise, Kei used the opportunity to climb out of bed. He didn't want to be the one to crush the boy's hopes; apparently Tetsuro felt the same way

 

"really Kei?"

"are you going to feed him?", Kei pointed to the waking child, trying hard not to smirk and failing miserably. He'll leave them to have their alpha talk.

 

He walked to the crib and carefully lifted the boy just as his little amber eyes opened; Kei gave him a soft kiss and got a wide, gummy smile in response. His heart melted. Hayate looked exactly like his father, taking only Kei's long limbs. Mercifully though, his black hair seemed like it'll be of a more tamed variety. He was very quiet for a baby, Kei's dad said he'll most likely take Kei's reserved nature though it wasn't foolproof at this point. 

 

"hey, you", he cooed softly, nuzzling his thin, baby-soft neck. The child made a sound in the back of his throat; he stretched tightly, then curled back his limbs, his head falling on Kei's chest

"lemme say good morning to Hayate", Yu was already extending his hands to touch his brother. Kei walked closer and Yu bent to kiss the baby, giggling when he reached out to grab a handful of Yu's cheek. Tetsuro was about reaching out to take Hayate when Yu suddenly whined

 

"I want to play with Hayate", but before he could go too far with it, Tetsuro grabbed him and threw him on his back for a piggy ride

"not today bud"

Yu's hand tightened around Tetsuro's neck as they walked to the door

"dad let's play duck and dinosaur"

"we'll do that in the evening". If they started to play with the toys in Yu's tub, they'll be late for school

"ok. What about..."

 

___

 

Tetsuro walked into the kitchen with Yu to see Kei shamelessly munching on some of Yu's cereal, the dogs curled at his feet

 

"couldn't wait?", he teased, enjoying the sight of Kei's ears reddening

"I'm nursing, ok?"

Tetsuro lifted Yu and placed him on the counter with a chuckle

"whatever you say"

"dad can__"

"may", Kei corrected

"may I have apple jacks?"

"sure". Tetsuro searched the open cabinet, then the next before pausing in confusion. He was sure he'd seen it just the previous night. He scanned the kitchen until his eyes fell on a box flung on the chair beside Kei

"babe what's that you're eating?"

"apple ja__", Kei paused. He knew he'd taken an almost empty box of cereal but he hadn't been paying attention to see that it was the last of Yu's apple jacks, and if Yu found out, he might get whiny. He swallowed what he'd been chewing and stared guiltily at Tetsuro

"I was hungry"

"uh huh"

 

Kei adjusted Hayate who was busy struggling to stuff his blanket in his mouth

"I didn't know. And its not my fault, I literally gave Hayate the last of ky energy. I needed refuel"

Tetsuro cocked a brow

"and apple jacks was it?"

Kei looked away as he muttered something incoherent with a flush creeping up his face; he didn't see the amusement in Tetsuro's eyes

"dad ca.. may I have breakfast, please?"

 

Tetsuro's eyes turned accusing on Kei who in turn meekly got up, handed the younger boy to his father, and proceeded to the fridge

"I'll make you some pancakes"

 

___

 

Kei had just gotten into bed after tucking Hayate in when Tetsuro walked into the bedroom, looking tired. He'd shouldered most of the chores around the house especially in catering to Yu's and Kei's needs for some months now and Kei truly appreciated it. Tetsuro was being supportive and Kei knew he was lucky to have a husband like this, some alphas couldn't care less how much stress their omega had to go through what with birth and all. 

 

Tetsuro looked in on the sleeping child in his crib; he still hadn't gotten tired of watching his cherubic little face relaxed with sleep and the rhythmic way his tiny chest rose and fell with each breath. If he was awake, he would've made a grab at Tetsuro's spiky locks, the kid seemed to think it was some sort of toy. He gave him a small peck, drawing in his sweet baby scent before he proceeded to join Kei on the bed. He laid down with a small sigh, pulling Kei close to him when the blonde laid on his arm

"sleeping?"

"finally. I had to read him little red riding hood twice. I really don't know what his obsession is with that wolf"

Kei laughed. He gave Tetsuro's neck a fond kiss

"thank you for this, I know it's__"

"hey, quit with that. He's my son too, alright?"

"I know, its just__"

"nothing. Its nothing. I enjoy taking care of all of you", he whispered gently against Kei's head, "if anything I should be the one thanking you for giving me a family"

Kei shook his head

"you quit with that". He rose his head, supporting it with his arm so he could look into Tetsuro's eyes in the dim room. "I can't imagine doing this with anyone else"

"Kei I almost__"

"it's past, Tetsu, over two years". Kei tolled on top of Tetsuro so that he was straddling him. He placed both arms on the sides of the dark head and leaned into him until their faces were a mere inches apart

"besides I don't want to talk, I'd rather do something fun"

Tetsuro's chuckle ended in a low growl when Kei nicked the base of his jaw with his teeth

"yeah, I think this is more fun", his hands were already climbing under Kei's shirt and Kei could feel the hardening press against the soft material of his pyjama bottoms. He grinded subtly on it, drawing out a ragged breath from Tetsuro. Fingers brushed in his nipples, sensitive from nursing, Kei moaned; he bent low and gave Tetsuro a kiss and, not given a chance to retreat, the man pulled him lower. He deepened the kiss, taking Kei's tongue into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Kei's hand went between them and trailed the path to Tetsuro's crotch, his hand slipped into the waistband and ___

 

"daaaaaadddddd!"

 

Tetsuro groaned as Kei fell on him with a chuckle

"great timing Yu", it had to be now. He gave Kei a deep kiss and sat up when Kei rolled off him

"sorry love, duty calls", his tone was apologetic but Kei waved it off

"its ok, I'm not going anywhere"

 

With another groan, Tetsuro climbed out of bed, playfully muttering something about spanking the kid for ill timing. Kei fell back on a pillow with a small smile and waited patiently for his husband to come back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I have a new kurotsukki fic titled But blood is thicker... You'll probably enjoy that too.
> 
> Have a great time, kisses y'all


End file.
